


Unusual

by Doddz



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doddz/pseuds/Doddz
Summary: Ian comes home to witness some Unusual activity in the kitchen.Set between Season 4 and 5





	Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> Long time reader, first time writer! Go easy on me team!  
> Was coerced into this by the beautiful Mohito!

Ian jogged up the stairs to the Milkovich house and let himself in the front door. Closing it behind him, he turned towards the living room, expecting to see his boyfriend occupying his usual position on the couch.

“Mick?” he called, as he toed off his boots and removed his coat and scarf. He could hear music coming from the radio in the kitchen, but it wasn’t that God-awful, death metal shit Mickey was so fond of. Judging by the Tom Jones song that was currently playing it sounded like it was some classic hits station.

‘Must be Svetlana’ he thought disappointedly. He hadn’t seen Mickey since pressing a goodbye kiss to his sleeping boyfriend’s head that morning.

Ian had woken early, as usual, but he knew Mickey would sleep several hours longer. So rather than wait around for the older man to get up, he decided to go spend time with Fiona and the kids, since she was still under house arrest.

He had finally emerged from the crippling low which had him bed bound for a week and, having been back on his feet for a few days, was finally starting to feel like himself again.

A sure sign he was on the road to recovery was that his libido was back in action. Something they had discovered last night as they lay together entwined under the covers.

Mickey had been so incredibly patient and loving with him during his low, holding him close when Ian would allow it, slowly carding his fingers through his fiery locks and planting soft kisses on his sad face. Eventually, Ian had instigated some light make out sessions, but they never ended with more than Ian giving Mickey an apologetic hand job. He felt bad that he couldn’t have sex with his boyfriend like he wanted to and he knew the older man was suffering too although, as far as Ian was aware, Mickey had never complained.

Last night’s make out session had grown more heated and intense than it had previously and Ian couldn’t help but laugh at the way Mickey’s face lit up, blue eyes growing wide as he realized his man had a boner at last.

Ian could see the brunet was conflicted between wanting to be caring and patient and wanting to fuck his boyfriend for the first time in forever. He was like a deer stuck in headlights until Ian gave him a light shove, whispering, “get the lube, bitch.”

The memory of last night brought a smile to Ian’s face as he made his way to the kitchen, when he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks…

‘What the fuck?’ Ian’s mind was reeling as he tried to process what he was witnessing. He took a step back into the living room and rubbed his eyes just to check his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him.

Leaning forward he peeked back into the kitchen only to discover his eyes were indeed not deceived.

He retreated further into the living room and tried to compose himself. He could hear soft giggles coming from the kitchen and didn’t know what to think, but he knew what to do. Quickly, Ian pulled his phone from his pocket, opened the camera app and hit record. Slowly, he made his way back into the kitchen and proceeded to video his boyfriend in action. The other person in the room noticed Ian first and let out little shriek, which drew Mickey’s attention to the tall redhead in the doorway.

“Fuck” Mickey exhaled, looking incredibly guilty.

“Please, don’t let me interrupt you” Ian insisted. “Continue!”

 

  
Last Night…

Mickey was so happy to have his Ian back on his feet and feeling good again. Mostly because that meant Ian could get back to making him feel good again, which he had finally managed to do last night, to Mickey’s great relief and intense pleasure.

While Mickey was happy to look after Ian and enjoyed their little make out sessions, he knew his boyfriend felt bad that the only consolation he could offer him was a hand job. Mickey certainly would have enjoyed them better if he could have stopped Ian from apologizing his way through them. The fact remained that Mickey was a bottom and nothing was ever as satisfying to him as having his man’s nine-inch cock firmly lodged up his ass. So, when Mickey felt Ian’s erection poking him in his thigh he wasn’t exactly sure how to proceed. While was overjoyed that his partners favorite appendage had finally come out to play, he was also terrified that one wrong move on his part might scare it off completely.

Ian finally caught on to the conflict in Mickey’s mind and quickly gave him an encouraging shove. Mickey shot up, nearly falling out of the bed in his rush to find the ‘motherfucking lube’, which wasn’t in the drawer of the nightstand even though it ‘should fucking be in here’. He ripped the drawer from the stand and tipped out the contents onto to the floor.

“Who moved the Goddamned lube???” he wailed, which drew a laugh from his bedmate.

“Fuck” Mickey groaned, grabbing his hair with his hands in frustration.

Bad move! 

He remembered how much he loved it when Ian did that to him, so now he felt hornier than ever. 

He decided they were just going to have to use spit when, with a chuckle, Ian helpfully pointed out that the lube was actually on top of the night stand just behind Mickey’s collection of empty beer bottles.

“Thank you, Jesus” he exclaimed, lifting his arms in praise.

“I’ve told you, you can just call me Ian” the redhead replied, laughing again.

“You’re a fucking dick” Mickey laughed, whipping off his boxers. He grabbed the lube, returned to his boyfriend and proceeded to straddle him.

“C’mere” he murmured to the younger man, gripping the back of his neck and bringing him in for a hot kiss.

Ian gently pushed him back. “You planning on using that lube now you found it, because this may be a limited time offer, ya know?” he asked, looking a little embarrassed.

“Better fucking not be” Mickey declared with a grin, as he proceeded to prep himself in record time. Ian had already stripped and was stroking himself, until Mickey slapped his hand away so he could line himself up. Then, looking deep into Ian’s eyes, he slowly sank down…

 

  
Mickey had awoken the next morning to loud banging on his bedroom door.

“Piece of shit husband?” he heard his bitch of a wife yell. “You decent? I come in now”.

“Just a minute” he moaned, sitting up to rest against the headboard and pulling the sheet up over his naked body.

The door swung open as he reached for his smokes and in waltzed Svetlana holding his son.

“How can I help you today?” he asked with a smile, lighting a cigarette.

“Oh my God!” the Russian exclaimed reaching to feel his forehead. “You are sick? You not act like asshole and your face, it make strange look”.

“My face…what? That’s called a smile, fuck you very much”

“I never see this thing on you before, is… how you say… creepy” she explained.

“Yeah, well sorry for waking up in a good mood, bitch” Mickey said rolling his eyes.

“Ah, yes! Orange Boy finally remember how to use Bavarian Beefstick, yes? I hear you last night! You sound like you both have good time. Not long time, but good time.”

“You in here ‘cos you need something or you just trying to ruin my fucking day?” Mickey demanded.

“You watch son. I go with Nika to appointment”

Before he could splutter a protest she had dropped the boy on his lap, kissed them both on the head and stolen the cigarette from his lips before walking out the door declaring, “you no smoke around baby.”

The two boys stared at each other for a moment before Mickey shrugged and said, “good thing you caught me a good mood then, eh kid”, smacking a loud kiss on the giggling baby’s neck.

 

Present time…

“Fuck” Mickey exhaled as he turned and saw his boyfriend videoing him from the kitchen doorway. His face burned with embarrassment.

“Please, don’t let me interrupt you” Ian insisted. “Continue!”

“Aw shit, are you gonna make a big deal out of this, Gallagher?” Mickey asked nervously.

“Um, fuck yeah! I can’t believe you, you asshole. You never do that shit with me but you’ll do it with him!!! What the fuck Mickey???” Ian demanded.

“It’s not like that, baby” Mickey urged.

“Nah man, I see how it is. I begged, like literally begged you to do this and you always refuse, but for this guy… I thought you loved me” he cried dramatically. “I thought we had something special… Clearly you love him more than me.”

“What??? No I fucking don’t!”

“Yeah and I bet you call him baby too” Ian retorted, trying to maintain his composure.

“Well,” Mickey shrugged and looked over at the boy sitting in the high chair. “Yeah, well he is a fucking baby, so...”

 

  
“Got any other hidden talents I don’t know about” inquired Ian later that night, as they reclined together on their bed.

Mickey turned to look him in the eyes. “Would we call doing the Carlton Dance a talent?” he mused.

“Hell yeah, that shit is not easy” Ian assured him with a wink.

“Oh ok, tough guy” Mickey replied sarcastically.

“No, but seriously Mick! Seeing you shake your ass like that! Man that shit was wild.”

He reached over to lay a large hand on his boyfriends ample ass and said, “I mean, Alfonso has got an amazing ass.”

Mickey’s eyebrows shot up enquiringly although he couldn’t disagree.

“But baby,” Ian continued, ”he ain’t got nothing on you.”

“That a fact, Gallagher?” he asked with a smirk.

“That is a fact” Ian replied, squeeezing his ass and pressing a lingering kiss to Mickeys lips.

“Hey Mick“ the ginger asked mischievously, once they had resurfaced.

“Yes, Ian?” he answered cautiously.

“You do that dance for all the babies? Or just ours?”

“Fuck off. The baby meat was crying and he wouldn’t fucking stop. Desperate times… ya know”.

“Did you see Yevgeny’s face though? He was loving it. He loves you, Mick”.

“Meh” Mickey grunted, noncommittally.

“You really looked like you were having fun too” Ian murmured, slowly running his foot up and down his boyfriend’s calf.

Mickey turned to face Ian again, allowing their legs to tangle together. “Oh yeah?” he replied.

“Yeah, … it’s not unusual to be loved by anyone”. Mickey’s eyebrows furrowed as Ian continued. “It’s not unusual to have fun with anyo…”

“You’re a dick” muttered Mickey, cutting Ian of mid verse with a deep kiss, which soon lead to another display of Ian’s renewed virility.

 

  
20 minutes later as they lay completely sated, bodies still entwined, their heartbeats returning to normal speed, Ian spoke again.

“So, just wondering what I would have to do to get a repeat performance of that dance out of you?” he inquired, waggling his eyebrows.

“Well, for starters you can delete that fucking video!!!”


End file.
